


Dimes and Nickels

by lemonBright



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, but in a funny way, it's roast han o clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonBright/pseuds/lemonBright
Summary: Din and Han meet. Surely this won't go poorly for anyone, least of all Han.inspired by the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life,drawn, of course, by pencilscratchins!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 6





	Dimes and Nickels

**Author's Note:**

> [linking this](https://pencilscratchins.tumblr.com/post/642888337497194496/id-a-four-panel-comic-of-din-djarin-and-han-solo) one more time just in case you haven't seen it :) click to receive the good news of the PCU

Din and Han’s first meeting went better than Luke expected. At first, Luke had worried that the men would get along entirely too well, but after spending more time with Din, Luke realized that while there may be similarities in the… legality of their business ventures, Din and Han were very different people. 

Where Han was flashy and cocky, Din’s confidence was more understated. Both could snark with the best of them (Leia) but Din’s barbs were much more subtle than Han’s blatant insults. 

Din’s quiet nature meshed well with Luke’s particular brand of talkativeness but Han found it more difficult to interact with someone who wasn’t as upfront and aggressive as himself. Luckily, Luke thought, their conversation was short and polite. In true Skywalker fashion however, the peace wouldn’t last very long beyond that.

Han and Leia had come to Yavin 4 ostensibly to visit Luke and his kids at their fledgling Jedi academy, but Luke suspected it was actually an excuse to pry into his personal life. He had only briefly mentioned the father of his newest, smallest student, but Leia could read his feelings across a holo just as easily as she could in person and Luke couldn’t hide how charmed he was by the Mandalorian.

So there was some warning for their visit and Luke was relieved that the people closest to him in the galaxy were getting along. Din did sometimes hide his true feelings if he thought they would upset the balance they had all found on Yavin 4 however, so the next time they found themselves alone, Luke checked in, squeezing the hand he was holding as they walked.

“So uh,” Luke starts, “that looked like it went well!”

Din looks in his direction and cocks his head. “Yes. Your sister and her husband are. Nice.”

Luke laughs, releasing the tension he was holding. “Okay, come on. You don’t have to lie to me. I know they’re intense.” He smiles. “They may not exactly be nice, but they are kind. Especially when it matters the most. Sort of like someone else I know.” Luke can’t see Din’s face as he nudges his arm, but senses that he’s not the only who has been relieved of their tension for now.

“Good. I’m glad you have them to support you. Things will get better when they’re confident I’m not a spy or evil Jedi or whatever.”

Luke ignores the evil Jedi comment. “Ah. Yes. They can also be protective. When your twin and your ex join forces, it can be intimidating.”

Now. Luke and Din have discussed their lives before each other. Luke had grown up pretty, with little adult oversight, very different from Din’s modest, strict upbringing. Din was aware that not only was there a line of exes behind him, but some of them were still heavily involved with Luke’s life, Han in particular. This was no issue in their relationship and had actually worked out in their favor. Luke had enough experience to know how to read his partner and take it slow when needed, which was always with someone as touch-starved as Din.

“I wouldn’t worry. Things will work out,” Din assures him.

Interesting. If Luke didn’t know better, he’d think he heard a note of mischief in Din’s voice. Surely the Force would alert him if it was anything serious, nothing to trouble himself with for the moment.

✧✦✧ 

It was a couple of days into the Organas’ visit when Din and Han found themselves alone. Din had just dropped Grogu off at morning meditation with Luke and the rest of the younger class and bumped into Han while walking through the forest. While he had only known Han for a short time, Din got the sense that he was not usually one for leisurely walks in nature, especially along the edges of a humid jungle. 

“Hey there, bucket-head,” Han says, waving. “What’re you doing out here?”

“I’m checking the perimeter for drones and traps,” Din replies, monotone.

“Right! Of course! Always so damn serious,” Han says, his voice dropping into a mumble.

Din looks more directly at Han. “It’s for the protection of the kids, and Luke.”

Han immediately latches on to that, grinning widely. “Of course! As you should, a big, strong Mandalorian like you. I’m sure Luke appreciates having you around. How are you two getting along, by the way?”

Din grins under his helmet. So predictable. “Fine. He’s good with the kid. Terrible cook though.”

Han laughs, responding, “I remember that, he definitely burnt more than one morning after breakfast for me.”

Din tilts his head deliberately.

“Oh! Did he not tell you? We had a little thing going for a while. Before the princess and I were married, of course.” 

Han looks awful pleased with himself. Excellent. Din makes a quiet, questioning noise.

“I know! Kid was so into me. We had some good times for a while there.” 

Din smiles to himself. “So you’re telling me that you and Luke were… together.”

Han looks at his nails, falsely bashful. “Listen buddy, it was a long time ago, water under the bridge. There’s no need for you to be jealous, promise.” His bashful facade has fallen completely and his smug face is looking incredibly punchable to Din.

“Oh, I’m not jealous, trust me, there’s no reason to be, I’m just surprised. He’s so far out of your league. Lando I understand, but you?” Din shrugs. “Luke is a solid ten and you’re a five? A six on a good day.”

Han’s smile long dropped, he sticks his finger in Din’s face. “Now look here, dickhead! People from all over have had their planet rocked by Han Fuckin’ Solo and I don’t need some cultist bounty hunter telling me what’s what!”

The cultist jibe does sting, but Din saw it coming and lets it roll off his shoulders. He’s made his point. Still standing his ground, Din brushes Han off. “Alright, whatever you say. I shouldn't have brought it up.” Cutting off the conversation abruptly, Din slips by Han and walks back toward the academy. He shakes his head. That’s the man that had the twins all worked up? He honestly expected more.

Maybe sniping at Han like that was petty, but Din had been suffering from Han’s delusions of grandeur for too long already. When Luke spoke about Han, there were no romantic undertones, perhaps nostalgia was present, but Luke seemed to have a clear picture of Han as a dear friend and a hero of the New Republic. Snark and a cavalier attitude were part of that picture but Din found Han to bluster more than Luke had portrayed. 

Din had certainly met beings whose proverbial bark _and_ bite were much worse than Han’s. He is still mulling over his feelings toward Han when he runs into Luke near the temple. Din had been out wandering the woods longer than he thought.

“Hey!” Luke calls, waving him over, “I sensed you brooding from the gardens, you disturbed the end of meditation time for me.” Luke smiles as he speaks so Din knows he isn’t actually upset, but he still feels the need to apologize.

“I’m sorry. I have. Some stuff on my mind. Wasn’t thinking about shielding.”

Luke takes his hand. “Oh, sweetheart, you don’t actually have to apologize. I know all this Jedi stuff is new to you. I just want to help. Do you want to talk about it?”

Din considers this. It was a toss up whether Luke would be disappointed or amused that Din had confronted Han. Though his love may have changed, Luke did still care deeply for Han and likely would not be pleased that his current paramour was harassing his ex. On the other hand, Din needed to be sure Luke knew what a fool that ex was. Well, Luke was trying to teach the children the importance of open communication. He could use the practice.

“I spoke with Han,” Din begins, “he was under the impression that I was unaware of your history with him.”

Luke rolls his eyes and gestures with the hand not holding Din’s for them to walk back to the temple. “Yeah, I’m sure, bet he thought you’d be jealous.” Din tilts his head in agreement. “Honestly, don’t listen to a word that guy says, his ego has only grown now that he’s settled down with Leia. Or, settled as much as a guy like that can, anyway.” 

Luke seems amused and Din doesn’t think he’s in danger of receiving the Luke is Disappointed in You stare so he pushes a little. “He couldn’t settle down with you?”

Luke laughs. “Oh definitely not, we had fun, but neither of us are what the other needed permanently, and our timing was bad. It can be hard to start a serious relationship when the foundation is built on messing around to help time pass while also trying to save the galaxy. No matter how charming and dashing he may be!” 

Din is about to point out exactly how thin that layer of charm actually is when Leia stalks up to them, looking like she is suppressing laughter.

“Luke. Mando. Not to cast aspersions so early in the morning, but neither of you would happen to know why my husband is lying facedown in bed, mumbling about his sexual prowess, would you?”

Luke looks at Din, his eyebrows raised. Din sighs silently and faces Leia. “I may have. Brought up some questions I had for him that he took poorly.” Now Leia’s eyebrows are raised and reminded of how similarly intimidating the twins are, Din makes his point. “I have been wondering how you both looked at Han and thought… yeah… that’s the guy.”

Luke and Leia burst out laughing. Luke recovers first but is still hanging on to Din’s pauldron when he replies. “Look, my family has not historically made the best decisions when it comes to these kinds of things! Uh, obviously not including you honey.”

Through her lingering giggles, Leia responds in the same vein. “In my defense, it is not my fault that he is the love of my life, I didn’t ask for this! But we bonded on Hoth and the _Falcon_ and when the war was over, the man looked me in the eyes and said he wouldn’t bother me anymore because he knew I wanted to be with Luke. What in the hells was I supposed to do, not kiss him immediately?”

That story just gets Luke laughing all over again and Din grimacing. Luke choosing him out of convenience made sense, Lando and Co. weren’t around as often as Han but stars above. The man could hardly hold a civil conversation, how could he possibly have seduced two of the most impressive beings Din had ever known?

“That was part of my… issue,” Din continues. “Han doesn’t seem to be in line with your uh, type. Charming and dashing aside.”

Luke, having finally calmed down enough to respond seriously to Din, smiles and considers Din’s point. “I know I said that and he is! Really! Just in a sort of disastrous way I guess. And besides, I was nineteen! Who has good taste when they’re nineteen?”

Din thinks about timelines, Lando, Wedge, Biggs, and decides to keep his mouth shut.

Luke and Leia devolve completely into a spirited debate about the finer points of Han’s shortcomings and Din decides he’s gotten as much closure about this as is possible and scoots out of Luke’s line of vision until he’s inside the temple. Finding Grogu will settle his mind. There are definitely benefits to having a child who doesn't exactly speak. Grogu doesn’t have any big-headed smuggler exes to try Din’s patience. Yet. With that thought sucker-punching Din directly in the nose, he quickens his pace toward his son. Maybe they should have a conversation about desirable traits in a partner.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is slut luke propaganda, no i will not be taking questions at this time


End file.
